


晨间运动

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 1





	晨间运动

全圆佑早上醒来的时候觉得肚子上好像有个东西在动。他摘下挂在脖子上的耳机撑起身子来看，结果被金珉奎环住了腰。  
刚还在他肚子上舔来舔去的大型犬抬起头来跟他要亲亲，刷过牙的金珉奎闻起来很清新，全圆佑转过头去不让他亲。  
“我还没刷牙”全圆佑还没完全清醒，模模糊糊眼睛都没睁开。金珉奎顺着他别开脸的角度去亲他的下颚线，全圆佑不算是棱角锋利的类型，但因为瘦稍微仰起头来下巴的线条就很明显。  
金珉奎的动作搞得他有点痒痒的，他推了推身上的人。“我要去刷牙。”“不要。”弟弟开始耍小脾气，把他锁在床上不让动。“前两天不是刚做过？”全圆佑看自己反正也下不了床，就又躺了下去，金珉奎顺势趴在他身上。  
“你好重。”全圆佑感受到大型犬卸了力，整个人的重量压下来，柔软的肌肉抵着自己。他就嘴上说说也没推开，手上拿了手机看消息，金珉奎从他的手臂间探出头来靠在他的肩膀上，全圆佑腾出一只手摸摸他的脑袋。  
“哥我想做。”金珉奎从鼻子里发出声音来，贴着全圆佑的耳朵说话。手从全圆佑T恤的下摆摸进去一路伸到前胸，手指夹着乳头磨，没一会儿就挺立起来。但全圆佑表情丝毫不慌乱，要不是金珉奎感受到手下的身体隐隐有挺起来蹭自己手掌的趋势，他真的要以为全圆佑对自己毫无兴趣。  
大型犬起了玩心，掀起全圆佑宽松的T恤衫把自己钻进去，找到另一边还没抚慰过的乳头轻轻咬了一口，就被全圆佑隔着衣服按住头。  
“别玩了。”全圆佑懒懒的声音从上面传过来，金珉奎笑起来，粗糙的舌面缓缓舔过乳晕，听到哥哥突然不稳的气息，又重重地嘬了一口，故意发出点声音来，才慢慢向下移动。  
全圆佑低头看着自己被金珉奎撑开的衣服，不知道怎么就有种怀孕的错觉。如果怀孕的话肚子会挺得这么大吗？全圆佑忍不住摸了摸金珉奎的背，金珉奎人没出来，但伸出一只手来抓住了全圆佑的手，与他十指相扣。

扩张的时候全圆佑差点又睡过去。虽然金珉奎平常看起来大大咧咧的，在做爱这方面倒是细心，好像觉得全圆佑是个瓷娃娃，稍微用力一点都怕碰着，手下动作慢嘴上还亲个不停，含着全圆佑的嘴唇吮，微小绵长的刺激让全圆佑感觉自己好像被泡在一缸温水里。他伸手推了推金珉奎，“快点。”“哥好瘦。”金珉奎没理会这句催促，扩张的动作仍然慢悠悠的，另一只手搂上全圆佑的腰线摩挲。  
“我有腹肌。”全圆佑抗议到，金珉奎皱起眉头来，“哥是太瘦了才会有肌肉形状的。”全圆佑伸出手来掐面前金珉奎的胸肌，金珉奎痛得叫了一声，下身用力顶了进去以表示不满。  
全圆佑运动得有些出汗，汗珠凝在鼻梁上，熏得镜片起了白雾让他看不清金珉奎的脸，但是手被金珉奎按在身体两侧不得动弹。  
“珉奎……珉奎……”他只是叫着弟弟的名字，金珉奎一下子就懂了他的意思，腾出一只手来把眼镜推到额头上去，低下头舔去他脸上的汗。全圆佑闭起眼睛，感受到暖乎乎的舌头从额头到鼻梁，吻过眼皮吻过鼻尖，最后到嘴唇跟他交换了一个略带咸味的吻。  
金珉奎把全圆佑的腿抬起来压到胸前，用力得几乎要把囊袋顶进去，全圆佑被一下一下顶得快要碰到床头，又被金珉奎一把拉回来亲吻。因为身下的动作全圆佑有些无法集中，金珉奎咬了一口他的喉结气鼓鼓地说，“哥、哥哥不专心。"  
“你被我操的时候也没专心到哪里去。”全圆佑收紧了后穴，“下次你要是敢走神一秒我就多做一次。”金珉奎笑起来，放慢了动作，快感电流被拉长像是绿皮小火车开过脊髓。全圆佑把金珉奎拉上来接吻，伸手下去抚摸自己的阴茎，快速套弄了几下很快就要高潮，他凑到金珉奎耳边用气音对他说。  
“准备好了吗？”  
END


End file.
